I Need U
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS] OS inspiré du dernier MV des Bangtan : I Need U.


**민윤기**

Assis sur son lit, un briquet à la main, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette vie était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur. La douleur faisait partie intégrante de lui et « aller bien » ne faisait définitivement plus parti de son vocabulaire. Une nouvelle vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réapprendre à vivre. Vivre à nouveau. Rire à nouveau. Sourire à nouveau. Jetant un coup d'œil au bidon d'essence posée dans un coin de son appartement, il prit une décision. Une décision si simple et pourtant si lourde de conséquences. Alors, il entreprit de vider le liquide partout dans ce petit espace avant d'allumer son briquet, observant la flamme. Si belle. Si libre. Un sourire triste orna son visage et il laissa son briquet tomber.

 _Il voulait simplement vivre._

 **김태형**

Le sang présent sur ses doigts témoignait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors, il se mit à hurler, tirant sur ses cheveux et pleurant. Il n'était plus qu'une âme sans vie, un assassin. Ça n'avait durait qu'un millième de seconde à ses yeux. Tout s'était déroulé si vite qu'il n'avait pas comprit ce qui arrivait. Il n'avait pas réfléchit mais …. Jamais cet homme n'aurait dû porter la main sur elle. Pas sur cette fleur si délicate qu'elle était. Jamais cet homme n'aurait dû lui faire de mal. Jamais cet homme n'aurait dû la faire pleurer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû choisir cet autre homme à sa place. Elle n'aurait jamais dût le quitter.

 _Parce que lui, il l'aimait._

 **정호석**

Une nouvelle fois, il se tenait face à ce lavabo surplombé de ce miroir. Une nouvelle fois, il observa son teint blafard et ses yeux injectés de sang. Au début, il avait pris ça pour aller mieux, pour arracher ce mal-être constant de sa poitrine. Il avait simplement voulu aller mieux. Avoir une vie meilleure. Mais il était tombé dedans et maintenant, il ne vivait plus qu'à travers cette putain de dépendance. Fut un temps où il sortait. Un temps où il sortait. Un temps où il vivait. Aujourd'hui, le soleil lui brûlait la rétine et les ténèbres étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il fit coulisser le miroir pour dévoiler les étagères présentes derrière et, instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le flacon. Et instinctivement, ses doigts se saisir de cette boite de comprimés.

 _Il était si faible face à cette dépendance._

 **박지민**

L'eau était froide depuis plusieurs heures mais il s'en fichait. Il ne sentait plus le froid. Il ne sentait plus grand-chose à vrai dire. Il avait mis un point final à sa lettre mais personne n'aurait l'occasion de la lire car elle se consumait entre ses doigts. Devait-il justifier son geste ? Personne ne comprendrait. Devait-il changer d'avis ? Personne ne l'aiderait. On pourrait le traiter de lâcher. On pourrait se moquer de lui. On pourrait rire de lui. On pourrait l'insulter. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait juste tout arrêter avant que les choses ne le rendent encore plus mal. Il voulait tout arrêter avant de sombrer un peu plus. Il voulait arrêter avant que les choses n'empirent.

 _Mais, pourraient-elles être pires ?_

 **전정국**

Quel était donc son crime pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour ainsi vivre en Enfers ? Une petite bousculade et voilà qu'on le passait à tabac. Un simple regard de travers et voilà qu'on le frappait. Il refusait cette vie qu'on lui avait donnée. Il refusait ce destin qu'on lui avait tracé. Il refusait cette route qu'on l'obligeait à prendre. Il refusait cet amour qu'on voulait lui donner. Jamais personne ne lui demandait son avis et il ne supportait plus cette impression de ne pas avoir d'emprise sur sa propre vie. Il aurait voulu être un oiseau, un chat, un loup, peu importait tant qu'il pouvait être libre.

 _Il voulait sa liberté._

 **김석진**

Les larmes ne cessaient de rouler sur ses joues alors que ses yeux irrités le brûlaient. Cette décision ne venait pas de lui mais il la subissait, voyant et sentant son cœur tomber en morceau. Il sentait son cœur se briser et être piétiné. L'amour était une bien belle connerie créait afin de réconforter les humains et qu'ils ne meurent pas seul. Juste pour rassurer des personnes qui se détruisaient pourtant entre elles. Il avait tout fait pour elle. Il aurait continué encore longtemps mais elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle se fichait éperdument de le blesser car pour elle, il n'était qu'un homme, il ne pouvait rien ressentir.

 _Il était pourtant humain._

 **김남준**

Remplissant le réservoir de sa voiture, une sucette dans la bouche et le regard dans le vide, se fut le signal d'un réservoir plein qui le sorti de ses pensées. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de et avec tout ça. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais ? Etait-il bon ou mauvais ? Il l'ignorait. Il aurait pourtant aimé savoir. Il aurait aimé savoir quelles décisions prendre, quels choix faire. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de ses chois. Il ne voulait pas assumer ses décisions. Il ignorait tout de ce monde dans lequel il était contraint de vivre mais qu'il voulait fuir à tout prix.

 _Parce que sa bulle venait de voler en éclats._

 **방탄소년단**

Une rencontre fortuite. Une amitié qui se lie. Des âmes qui se soudent pour ne plus se détacher. Sept jeunes hommes que la vie n'a pas épargné qui se lit pour prendre leur revanche. Sept jeunes hommes qui veulent être partout sauf ici. Sept jeunes hommes qui rêvent de liberté et d'une nouvelle vie. Des sourires qui se dessinent. Des rires qui résonnent. Des cœurs qui s'ouvrent. Une bulle nouvelle qui se forme. Une nouvelle vie qui débute. Un nouveau départ pour chacun d'entre eux qui ne sera plus seul si la vie le fait tomber. Sept jeunes hommes liés pour la vi qui ne laisseront rien ni personne les briser. Une seule phrase les unissait. Une seule phrase seulement murmurait entre eux quand leurs démons voulaient à nouveau les hanter. Une seule phrase prononcée quand la douleur devenait trop forte.

 _I NEED HELP._


End file.
